The Son of Death
by xAnimexxPrincezzx94
Summary: Instant. Intense. Weirdly familiar. Utau Hoshina feels something strange about Kukai the moment she meets him, she feels safe around him. Safe. Comfortable. She doesn't realize he's a demon and ready to kill her. Kutau.
1. Disgusting Creatures

**Kukai: The Son of Death**

My name is Kukai and to your eyes I may appear human, but the truth is I'm way above that disgusting race. I'm something that normal people would fear, a genuine demon. Some call me the Prince of Hell, and that's partially true as, after all, my father is Lucifer, the King of Hell, the ruler of all evil. Do you want to know why I'm here, on the planet called Earth? I'll tell you anyway. I killed an angel and not just any angel, the angel who predicted my future and now I'm here on Earth to find her in a human body and send her to hell. That way the curse will be lifted and I can kill angels again. I've killed Slayers, Angels, Demons, Gods, and even normal humans and this is my downfall.

I'm going to a high school and I'll tell you why. I'm going to have to 'blend' into this common world and make the angel come to me. When an angel dies they're sent to Earth with no memories and most of the time they have teenage bodies and have to go to high school. I'll have to lure her in with my 'charming looks'. All the girls in hell would die to be with me. Mostly due to my looks though. I have tousled reddish-brown hair and, normally, my eyes are a deep shade of olive green. I'm an appropriate height and stand at approximately six feet tall. I've lived 16 Earth years and would be classified as a typical, everyday 'teenager'.

I stare up at the crystal blue sky. How long will I get to stay in this place which is so much like heaven? I've been in the burning fires of hell all my life due to my father being banished there, he and a third of heaven's angels rebelled and, as punishment, were forbidden to leave the grounds of hell. So, in order for me to be here, I had to sneak out without my father knowing. I'm the only one with the ability to leave there without being caught by 'God,' mostly because I was never banished in the first place.

I glance around my new apartment. It's so small and much more comfortable than my last room. Everything is in place, my bedroom, my living room, my bathroom and my dining room are all conveniently close to each other. I hide my scythe amongst all the clothes in my wardrobe kept in my bedroom. Who knows why it's there, but it's hidden out of sight. I stroll into the living room and switch on the TV, who knew the humans were smart enough to create something as entertaining as this.

A scream.

A familiar scream.

I jump out of my seat and run out my front door, forgetting to lock it behind me. If someone steals anything they'll die a painful death. I follow the sound of the person's voice. By the sound of the scream she's female. The only monster sick enough to hunt down human female girls are, vampires. I continue to run, who knew that this pathetic planet would mess with my speed? I, eventually, find the girl a man cornering her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growl, pulling the male off of her. I glance at the girl and notice the fear in her eyes and this angers me. "You dare touch someone who's the same species as you?" The man, no vampire, in my hand smirks at me.

"Shut up, human!" The man responds and pushes my hands away from him. He obviously doesn't know who he's speaking to. I glare at the man, my eyes slowly gradually turning a blood red which goes unnoticed by the vampire.

"You don't know who you're speaking to!" I growl, I push the man away from both the girl and I with some of my strength and he flies into the wall, crashing through it. While he's distracted I placed my hand over the girl's eyes. I can't have her remember anything or that'll cause trouble for me, but yet again, I can't have her getting into any more trouble. I remove my hand, she's unconscious anyway and I, somehow, manage to give her a piggyback. I here the vampire getting up and run for it, not holding back. He shouldn't be able to catch up to me, especially since I'm Kukai, the devil's son. Despite that he, somehow, manages to catch up to me.

"Where do you think you're going with my meal? You're not an ordinary human are you?" I sigh and, gently, sit the girl down. Thank God she's still unconscious. I never thought you'd notice _Vampire_. My eyes glow and this time the vampire definitely sees them. "What are you doing here, Demon!"

I smirk, "What do you mean? I was never one of the banished, Vampire." He's takes a step back and starts shaking, staring up at me with his cold, near dead, eyes.

"Y-you're… you're," I close the distance between the vampire and myself in a flash and hold him up in the air by his neck.

"That's right, I'm Kukai, Lucifer's son." The vampires eyes widen and I plunge my hand through his non-beating heart. "Don't you forget it, not even in the brinks of hell. I once again pick up the girl, she's light and that's unusual in a human girl. She stirs a little. Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do with her? Her eyes slowly flutter open and I'm momentarily captured by the beauty of them. Her eyes glow a shade of crystal blue which is visible even in the dark. I finally notice the girl's appearance. Her long, blonde hair is kept up in two pony tails and her cherry-pink lips separate a little.

"Who are you?" She asks. I put her down allowing her to stand. She continues to stare at me in curiosity.

"Kukai," I reply. Her beauty continues to stun me as she slowly edges her way closer to me.

"And why am I here, Kukai?" She asks, looking up at me with an innocent expression which catches me off guard.

"You were unconscious, and I was looking for help." I answer, lying through my teeth. She looks down at the ground and looks back up at me and smiles warmly.

"Well thank you Kukai, for helping me." That angelic smile… she couldn't possibly be…

"Girl, what's your name?" I ask her, staring into her eyes.

"My name's Utau, I'm 16 years old and my occupation is high school student." I fake a smile back at her. Perfect, I've found her without even looking for her. She's no longer safe from the fires of hell. I'll drag her there no matter what!

"Utau, you're going home now, aren't you?" She nods and starts walking. "You shouldn't be going home alone, you could possibly fall unconscious again! Do you really want that?" She looks back at me, her hair running with the wind. She stares at me with her beautiful eyes and motions for me to follow, I do so. She's too trusting, stupid girl.

Eventually we're outside her apartment, and a guy comes to the door, opening it for Utau. He seems young enough, about 17-18 years old. Could he be her brother? Her boyfriend? The guy strolls towards us his tousled blue hair stays in place, almost as if it was made to stay there and his ocean blue eyes scan over me. A powerful aura surrounds the boy. The aura of the strongest vampire. Ikuto, so he's protecting her? The Prince of Vampires is protecting her. He smiles at me.

"Thanks for taking my sister back safely," he glances at me once more and I turn to Utau who happens to be staring at me. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me. This will be the last night she sees her family. I took pity on her today but, tomorrow she'll be dead. I turn on head off, waving back at them. They'll see me soon enough anyway.

"Wait, will I see you again, Kukai?" Utau asks, I turn around to face her, a smirk on my face.

"I dare say you will, Utau."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara, the respected author does. I'm just a fan writing a fan-fiction about one or two of my favourite couples. Thank you for reading.

Please tell me what you think, Guys.


	2. Demonic New School

**Kukai: The Son of Death**

I smile as I stare at the room surrounding me. I've found her and after school I will head towards her house and _kill_ her. I open my front door and leave, this time locking the door behind me. The sky's clear today, perfect weather for a death of an angel. I approach the school at a steady speed and even from a distance it's rather big. It's shocking how big these buildings called 'schools' are. It's fascinating. I open the main door and make my way to the registration office. I was told to go there as soon as I entered, so I presume now is an appropriate time.

On my way there I, literally, bump into a familiar blonde. She falls to the floor and look up at me in shock before picking up her books. A smirk crosses my face. She's also in the same school as me. Perfect. It saves me having to go over to her house after school. The shocked stare soon turns into a happy grin and she stands up and embraces me, once again, she catches me off guard. What is it with this girl?

"You're in the same school as me, Kukai! That's so cool!" She says. Let's play it cool, shall we?

"Yeah, just moved into the area, that's why, Idol." Her eyebrow twitches.

"My name is U-ta-u!" She nearly shouts. My smirk turns into a wide grin.

"I knew that, Idol," I respond. She glares at me for a second and then her usual happy smile returns to her face.

"I didn't know you would be transferring here Kukai, that's amazing. We can hang out and everything." She smiles her big, cheery smile and then points towards a small looking room. "You were looking for the registration office, right? It's over there."

"Thanks," I mutter and nod at her before entering the small, untidy room. The lady at the reception smiles a welcoming smile at me and hands me a few forms, presumably to sign. I do so and she scans over it before handing me my new timetable. Maybe I should stay here for a while and live a life I never even had a chance of living. NO! I can't. The laws are straight forward and not even I can break them! If I do I will be punished, by death. I have to kill her, tonight.

I head towards my first class, following the classes by number, hoping I don't get lost. I, eventually, find the class. I enter without even bothering to knock and the teacher gives me a glare before I hand her… or him? Is it male or female? My slip. His or her expression immediately changes from a moody one into a smiley, cheerful one. She, I presume due to the look she gave me, dragged me to the front of the class. What the hell is she planning to make me do? I catch a glimpse of blonde hair. Blue eyes are staring out the window and an angelic smile appears on her face as she looks up front. I stare at her, not caring what anyone else think. The teacher coughs but my gaze doesn't drift from the blonde sitting three seats down on my right hand side, of the room.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asks, more like commands.

"I'm Kukai," I said. That was my introduction.

"Is there any questions you lot would like to ask Kukai?" The teacher asks the class. I quickly glare at her, with partially red eyes which none other but her can see. She takes a step back and indicates a seat next to the pretty blonde girl, Utau. A smirk crosses my face as I take the seat next to her. She smiles back. Whispers can be heard behind us. Stupid little stuff, for example, 'OMG, how lucky is Utau?' 'Yeah! She's sitting next to the cute guy!' She sighs and pushes her chair near mine and places her head on my shoulder catching me off guard. Why am I not killing her for this? This is too weird!

"Kukai, why are they all staring at you?" She asks. I swear, this girl… "After all, you are my saviour." She smiles a heart warming smile at me and then turns to face the front of the class. My eyes widen. She catches me off guard one too many times. It's time, she dies. End of. Enough said. I've wasted so much time, already. If I don't head back soon father will notice. I can't have that happening. They'll kill me for going to Earth, they can't find out. They can _never_ find out!

"Utau, I'll walk you home today!" I say, trying to sound sincere and, slightly, worried. She looks up at me with her crystal blue eyes which sparkle with a mixture of emotions. She looks down, breaking eye contact. A small, almost unnoticeable, blush appears on her cheeks.

"I can't, I'm meeting my brother. You can walk with us, if you like." _Shit!_ Why does her stupid brother have to pick her up after school? Damn stupid vampire! He's probably expecting someone to come after her though. I'm going to have to get him to trust me… but how can I get the Prince of Vampires to trust me? This is going to be harder than I thought, much harder than necessary.

"That's alright; I'll walk with you both then! You need more than one person to protect you with your luck." I fake a smile and her blush darkens slightly. If I smirk I ruin everything so I keep a straight, natural face.

"You seem very… familiar Kukai and for some reason that makes me want to remember my past even more. It's strange, I trust you Kukai." My Devil! What is up with this girl? Is she stupid or something? She's putting her trust in the devils son! That's just, weird! Her blue eyes stun me. They're full of innocence and trust. Damn her! Why does she have to make this so much harder to kill her? Such a pure and innocent girl whom doesn't even remember my killing her in the first place? Trust her! Stupid, idiotic girl!


End file.
